The Blood of Abel
by Maki Jaganshi
Summary: This is a one-shot about Ryuuzaki telling a Bible story to Raito. Raito dismisses the story till the time of his death, when everything seems to be fitting together. Not yaoi, nor shounen ai, or anything like that. T for suggestive ideas, I guess.


My first ever One-Shot! gasp Enjoy. I hope it doesn't confuse you. I do not own Ryuuzaki or Raito, they are owned by whoever the heck published Death Note and its author. And, I guess I have to say I don't own Cain or Abel, for that matter. The Bible does...?

**THE BLOOD OF ABEL**

* * *

Ryuuzaki was swiveling in his chair absent mindedly, chewing slowly on his cake to savor the sweet taste. the rest of the team had already gone to bed for the night, exhausted. Raito was the only other person awake, and he was sitting just beside him, staring at the computer screen as if he were looking for any sign of "Kira." Of course, with his memories back, Raito had seemingly nothing to worry about. He had Misa writing names in the Death Note by using her eyes, and he planned to use Remu's vow to his own advantage. Raito smirked to himself.

"Raito-kun, what is so funny?" Ryuuzaki asked unexpectedly. Raito was drawn away from his thoughts. He turned to look at Ryuuzaki with a tired expression. It was very late in the evening, but Raito was too excited to even feel sleepy. That or Ryuuzaki's insomnia was getting contagious.

"Nothing, I'm just worn out," Raito responded cooly. He turned to look back at the screen. "There's no pattern to the killings other than everyone being criminals." Ryuuzaki did not say a word as he continued to stare at Raito. His spoon was just barely hanging from his mouth.

"Raito, are you a religious person?" he asked suddenly. Raito was taken slightly by surprise, but he didn't show it. "I follow my dad's religion, if that is what you mean," he responded vaguely. Ryuuzaki 'hmm'ed in response. "Then you must know of Cain and Abel," Ryuuzaki said, watching Raito expectantly. Raito usually didn't like being scrutinized in such an unabashed way, but he had grown used to Ryuuzaki's seemingly empty expression. Ryuuzaki turned away to stare at the screen.

"What of it?"

"It is a story about two brothers named Cain and Abel. They were the first sons of Adam and Eve, you know." Raito knew of the story of Adam and Eve. "Cain was the eldest of the twins, and he cultivated the land. Abel became a shepherd of the flock. The two brothers brought their sacrifices before the Lord in the course of time.

"The Lord accepted Abel's sacrifice, yet he did not have any regard for Cain's. Cain became furious, so the Lord asked him, 'Why are you angry? If you do well, your sacrifice will be accepted. Yet, if you do not do well, only sin knocks on your door.' Cain did not listen to the Lord."

"_What is the point of him telling me this story?_" Raito thought, starting to feel annoyed. "_Is he trying to test me? The game is over anyway._" He smirked to himself, thinking, "_I'll entertain him for a little longer._"

"And so, out of jealousy, Cain brought his brother to his fields secretely. While they were in the field, Cain attacked and killed his brother Abel." At this moment Ryuuzaki returned his gaze to Raito, who had a raised brow. He was curious. "After the murder of his brother, Cain buried the body in a secret place. He then returned from the fields and was confronted by the Lord. The Lord asked him 'Where is your brother Abel?' Cain replied, 'I don't know. Am I my brother's keep?' But the Lord knew what Cain had done. "'Your brother's blood cries out to me from the ground. What have you done? You shall from this moment be cursed from the ground. If you try to work the land, it will never again give you its yield. You are to be a restless wanderer on the Earth."

"That's it?" Raito thought aloud.

"What was that, Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked, sipping his sugary syrup tea. Raito quickly recovered.

"That was his punishment? To be a wanderer?" Ryuuzaki nodded.

"Cain replied to the Lord, 'My punishment is too great to bear. I can hide nothing from my Lord, and any man who finds me shall surely kill me.' The Lord then responded, 'Whosoever kills you will recieve the harm in sevenfold,' and he placed a mark on Cain. Cain was then shut out from the presence of the Lord and later raised a family of many sons." Raito couldn't believe it. "You mean to tell me that this guy killed his brother and got away with it?" he asked.

"It is believed that Cain earnestly seeks his death, for it has been denied to him, and that it is his mission to destroy the souls of men."

"And Abel?" Raito asked curiously. Ryuuzaki sipped his tea, giving Raito a sidelong glance.

"What of Abel?"

Raito was about to ask, but he reigned back. He was asking too many questions. Ryuuzaki gave the moment of silence a little longer before continuing. "It is said that the blood of Abel is interpreted as demanding vengeance, for he was innocent and thus the first Martyr." Raito felt unreasonably angry at Ryuuzaki's remark.

"Well, it was OK for a bedtime story," Raito said a little too forcefully. He stood up from his chair, unwilling to tolerate Ryuuzaki any longer. "I'm going to bed. Wake me up if you find anything."

"Of course," Ryuuzaki stated matter of factly, watching him go with his deep black eyes.

* * *

Holding Ryuuzaki's body in his arms made Raito suddenly remember the story of Cain and Abel. He still didn't see Ryuuzaki's aim for telling that story other than to spook him or make him reveal something. Raito shook the thoughts out of his head as he returned to his room to 'grieve.' Whatever the case, he had won; Raito was now the God of a New World.

* * *

Raito was soon to find that he would not have the chance to be the God of a New World. Two new foes revealed themselves, and by working together they had brought him to his knees. At the moment, he lay there on the cold floor, clutching his failing heart. He gave Near one last look of hatred before he shut his eyes, which were never to be opened again.

Raito felt himself became almost weightless. He faintly felt himself detaching from something, but he was unsure of what it was exactly. He could not see, for all was dark. "Cain." The voice was barely audible, and it was unfamiliar. "You continue to follow the path of sin. What have you done?"

"What have...I done?" Raito asked himself quietly. "I have..."

"Raito-kun." Raito could finally open his eyes, and when he did, he found himself levitating before a large altar like structure. Standing on top was a man that he didn't recognize. "No, Cain. You have returned."

"I have." Raito found his mouth forming words that were unknown to him. He looked up to the man standing on top of the altar. Behind him, Raito suddenly noticed a very familiar person.

"Ryuuzaki," Raito said, glad that he now had control over his mouth again. Ryuuzaki said nothing, yet he continued to stare at Raito with his expressionless eyes. They were no longer staring at him analytically.

After a moment's silence, Ryuuzaki spoke. "The blood of Abel demands vengeance, Raito-kun," he said softly. "Cain may never be lifted of his curse."

"You have been judged," Abel said coldly. "Return to your eternity." And Raito was no more.

* * *

Ok, so I know this was kinda weird. And the ending wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. But this just randomly came upon me since I became interested in the meaning behind "Cain." The story about Abel and Cain is pretty muched summed up in this oneshot, but there are a couple of other interpretations too. If you actually know the story by heart, and yours is different than mine, then I'm sorry. My bad. But don't yell at me for getting the facts wrong, or point it out to me in reviews. I went over the different interpretations, and I picked the best suited one.

Originally I wanted to make some random story about Cain and Abel, but I wouldn't have been able to post an original story on , so I applied it to Death Note, which I thought was the easiest, considering Raito killed L. L was seemingly innocent, so I turned Raito into Cain who is forever destined to be denied of death and L into Abel, the innocent victim who casts judgement. As a side note, it was said by Ryuuzaki that a human who uses the Death Note does not go to either Heaven or Hell, so Raito being Cain actually can be plausible. Another little thing about Abel is that since he was the first 'martyr,' he became the judge of everyone who approached the Gates of Heaven. Now that I think about it, Cain can be considered as our Grim Reaper...Off topic.

Anyway, thanx for reading. This is my first oneshot ever, cuz normally I write long fics that never seem to get done. Gomen ne.


End file.
